


Treasured Moments

by haraamis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Renji loves about <i>his</i> captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for **gwy**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

Renji couldn’t say what he treasures more; the raw sound of need that escapes his captain as Renji scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin at the joint of hip and thigh? The way his eyes glaze over with pleasure and his head falls back when Renji slides hard and deep inside him? Or the hoarse groan in the form of Renji’s name that spills from kiss-bitten lips when he comes all over his stomach and Renji’s hand? Every moment is more than precious.

But nothing makes his heart clench in his chest like the sight of Byakuya’s peaceful and unguarded face as he sleeps, for there is no higher proof of the trust his captain places in him.


End file.
